ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales: The Spider-Man
Miles Morales: The Spider-Man is an American genre superhero television series based on by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Television, Sony Pictures Television and ABC Studios and it will premiere on on TBD. Synopsis When Miles Morales gets bitten by a radioactive spider, he uses his newly formed powers to TBD. Characters Main *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man' (played by ) - a teenager who gets TBD. Supporting *'Officer Jefferson Davis' (played by ) - Miles' father who TBD. *'Rio Morales' (played by Eva Longoria) - Miles' mother who is an EMT and TBD. *'Anya Corazon' (played by Sofia Carson) - an intelligent classmate to Miles who he has a crush on, working as an intern at Octavius' lab before she turned insane. *'Max Modell' (played by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Ned Leeds' (played by James Franco) - the head of the Daily Bugle who is TBD. * Antagonists *'Aaron Davis/Prowler' (played by Jordan Peele) - Miles' uncle who secretly works as a masked TBD. *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (played by ) - an albino mob boss who TBD. *'Trevor Cole/Riot' (played by ) - a bounty hunter who shows no care about his targets and ends up bonding with TBD. *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (played by Kristen Dunst) - a scientist who slowly develops a condition that causes her to become insane and attaches four prospetic TBD. **'Blackie Drago/Vulture' (played by ) - a gangster who TBD. **'Mendel Stromm/Gaunt' (played by Seth Green) - a former employee at Horizon Labs who bonds his TBD. **'Francine Frye/Electro' (played by Mackenzie Foy) - a popular student at Miles' school who gets into an TBD. **'Johnny Ohm/Spot' (played by Chris Colfer) - a crook who gains the power to TBD. He surprisingly has a crush on Blackie Drago, who he doesn't share the feelings in return. **'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (played by Alison Brie) - an insane scientist who is TBD. *'Brian Oliver/Kangaroo' (played by ) - an Australian criminal who wears a mechanical suit resembling a kangaroo. *'Panda-Mania' (played by Jenny Slate) - a more idiotic villain who wears a panda suit and uses explosives for her schemes. * * Episodes See List of Miles Morales: The Spider-Man episodes. Trivia *Due to the series being exclusively focused on Miles, Peter Parker and most characters associated with him (like Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, Flash Thompson and J. Jonah Jameson) are completely absent from it. *The series has references to previous Spider-Man stories and media. **Jamie Foxx has previously played Max Dillon/Electro in Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider Man 2. **Kristen Dunst and James Franco have previously played Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, respectively, in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. ***As a reference to Dunst's character in the trilogy, Octopus once used "Face it, tiger, you lost the jackpot" when she first encountered Miles during her TBD. **Miles being employed as an intern to the Bugle is a nod to Peter's job at the Bugle. ** *